What Happens After
by JenStokes
Summary: Cameron decides to celebrate House's birthday with him. Contents include strip poker, and scarcasm from the one and only egomanical, narcissistic, pain-in-the-ass, known as Dr. Gregory House. I own nothing but my characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own House. House belongs to David Shore. (Although I have asked for Hugh Laurie for my birthday)

Chapter 1 : Happy Birthday

Dr. Cameron walked the halls of the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in search of Dr. House.

"Dr. Cuddy?" she asked the Head of the Administration and Dean of Medicine. "Have you seen Dr. House?"

"He's probably in the shower," she told the young doctor. "I'm also pretty sure that he's hiding from all of us."

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy." Cameron strode towards the locker room to give House a small wrapped box and a card. She found the room where Dr. House was assumed to be and went in. He was watching his Miniature television.

"Dr. House?" He turned to see the beautiful woman he wanted to see all day. She walked over to him and handed him the small box and card. "Happy Birthday." A small smirk played on his lips as he took the box from her.

"I told you not to get me anything." He said as he opened his gift.

"Well you know I don't listen well." He gave a slight laugh and glanced at what was in the box. It was a white gold watch with a dark blue face. Cameron also had his name engraved on the back. He smiled and thanked her.

"Read the card" She told him .He opened the card and grinned as he read her writing.

I'll pick you up at seven.

So be ready. And this time,

You can't get out of it.

P.S. Dress nice.

Love, Alison

He turned to face her and give her some smart ass comment about where he was going to be taken, but she had already left. He looked at the clock. 5:15. House got up and left. All he could do was smile on the ride home. He stopped at the florest to get Cameron a bouquet of roses. It was 6:45 by the time he was ready. At 6:55, there was a knock at his door. Lo and behold, it was his date for the night.

"Wow." His eyes widened as he gazed at the woman standing in his doorway. She was wearing a red, strapless, knee-length dress. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders. "You're early."

"Only by 5 minutes. Are you ready to go?"

"One minute. Let me grab something then we can go." He went over to his fridge and pulled out the roses and handed them to Cameron. "See these as a thank you for tonight."

"They're beautiful. Thank you." She smiled at his 'romantic gesture'. House knelt down on his good knee and grabbed Alison's hand.

"Will you take me to dinner tonight, Dr. Cameron?" After hearing this, Cameron lost it. It took her a while to stop laughing. Once she pulled her self together, they left for the restaurant.

- - -

After dinner, Cameron and House went back to his apartment. Little did Greg know, he had another present to receive.

"House," said Cameron, "I have another gift for you."

"Is there a giant cake with a stripper inside it in my bedroom?" He asked with a child-ish grin.

"Better." With one word, she pulled him out the door, and into her car.

"Where are you taking me? You're not going to murder me and dump my body in the river, are you?" His sarcastic humor always made her laugh. House loved to hear her laugh. As far as he was concerned, nothing he received could ever top spending time with Alison Cameron. The two doctors arrived at Cameron's apartment building and they stepped out of her car.

"Close your eyes." She told House. She took his hand and led him to his surprise. "Open." He opened his eyes and saw his motorcycle that had been taken from him by Tritter.

"How did you...?"

"I pulled a few strings." Seeing the look on his face made her happy. "Happy Birthday, House." She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her hand to make her stay.

"Wanna go for a ride." He asked her with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I'd be glad to." He limped over to his bike, got on and tossed her his spare helmet. She walked over and sat behind House. Cameron placed her hands on his hips and was ready to go. House didn't approve. He took her hands and wrapped them around his stomach. Both doctors had a grin on their faces as they drove off.

- - -

They arrived back at Cameron's apartment. Now they were sitting on her couch, drinking whine. Cameron was now dressed in a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and a t-shirt.

"How was your birthday?" Dr. Cameron asked her boss.

"Lovely, Dr. Cameron. After this day, I'll be more open than ever to everyone. Maybe you can help me spread the love."

"Very funny, House"

"Although, there is one thing I haven't done."

"And what would that be?"

"This." He leaned towards her and placed his lips over hers. Cameron's eyes widened at the shock, but eased into the kiss and deepened it. She placed her hands on his neck and slowly moved her hands up to cup his face. The kissed seemed to last forever, until they finally broke apart for air.

"Now I've done everything I've wanted to do...well, almost everything." He looked at her with lust in his eyes. He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and led him into her bedroom and shut the door.

- - -

Dr. Chase, who had been rooming with Cameron until he found a new apartment, came home to hear a man's voice say 'damn'. He slowly walked to Cameron's room and opened the door slightly. He saw his colleague and boss, half-naked, sitting on her bed with cards in hand and discarded clothes on the floor. Dr. House had only a sock and his boxers on until he lost two more times and he became completely naked. Cameron, on the other hand, had her shoes, pants, bra, and underwear still on. Greg lost once again, and removed his last sock. Chase decided to take Foreman and Wilson up on their offer for a drink. What he saw that day, he never wants to see again.

A//N: You thought it was going to be something naughty, weren't you. You perverts. . (me too.)


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were interesting for Dr. Chase, due to the fact that he saw his room-mate and boss playing strip poker on Cameron's bed. Chase did his best to avoid bringing it up.

"Where's House?" Dr. Cuddy asked - or rather demanded - as she walked into his office. The only people in the room were Drs. Chase, Foreman, and Wilson. Every one of House's little ducklings was there but Cameron. Now Cuddy was even more annoyed then she was when she found out that House gad assaulted yet another patient, even though it helped with the diagnosis. "And where the hell is Cameron?"

"They haven't shown up yet. They'll probably be here and minute." Wilson told Cuddy. As if on cue, the two missing doctors walked into the office.

"Just what the hell were you two doing, causing you to be 2 hours late?!" Now Cuddy looked as if she was going to explode.

"Jell-O shots and wild sex. What else?" Cameron smirked at the fact that House used the same line on Cuddy that she used on him. Although House's smart-ass remark wasn't helping matters.

"In my office. Both of you. Now!" Cuddy ordered and left with the two tardy doctors in tow. The other 3 doctors just sat back and were left wondering just what House and Cameron were really doing.

- - -

"Before I chew your ass out for assaulting another patient, do you mind explaining what you two were doing?" Demanded Cuddy as they sat down in her office.

"Cameron took me out for my birthday and we played strip poker. I really wish you were there though. It was getting lonely with just the two of us."

"Why do I even bother?" She asked herself aloud. "So why did you attack another patient?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes it 'really' matters!" She stood up and slammed her hands on her desk. "He is ready to sue this hospital because you can't simply talk to a patient to get information!"

"Tried." He said. "He wouldn't cooperate."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Dr. Cuddy, House is telling the truth. He wouldn't even give me, Chase, or Foreman his history." Cameron said in House's defense.

"Don't do it again." Cuddy told House. "You can go." They left Cuddy's office and were about to enter House's when Cameron was stopped by her boss.

"Dr. Cameron, grab a chart. Preferably and interesting one. And no cute little children with the sniffles."

"Yes, Dr. House." After finding the most interesting case, she went into the office to present the chart to House.

"What do we have, Dr. Cameron?" asked House as she sat down at the table.

"Brother and sister-"

"I thought I said 'no cute little kids with the sniffles'"

"- present with rashes all over their face and arms. This morning the children were admitted with a slight fever. Although the fever is unexplanatory. Earlier this afternoon, their fever skyrocketed."

"Sounds like my kind of case."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Foreman.

"Well, I thought I'd listen to your theories, mock them, then embrace my own."

"You've said that before." said Chase.

"Really? Well, I guess I'll have to come up with better insults for the stupid questions you're going to ask in the not to distant future."

"Well I guess I'm not needed." said Wilson.

"When did you get here Jimmy?" House asked sarcastically. "If you weren't so quiet I probably would have noticed you were here."

"I'll be in my office if you need me." Wilson said as he stood up and walked next door to his own office.

"Foreman, get a history of the family. Chase, start them on a broad-spectrum anti-biotic through an IV drip. Cameron, you're coming with me.

"Where are we going?"

"Search the home for anything that could have caused the skin rash." Chase and Foreman left to do their jobs and House and Cameron went to the parking garage. They got into House's car and drove off toward the patient's home. Little did they know, they were being followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Drs. Cameron and House arrived at the patient's home. Luckily, the patient's parents gave them permission to search the home. As they went in, their 'stalker' slowly followed them.

"Search the kitchen, bathrooms, and basement. I'll search the rest." House said to Cameron. They started their search in the kitchen and living room. After 2 hours of searching, Cameron found the cause of the rash.

"House!, " She called her boss over. "I found what caused "Excellent work, Dr. Cameron. You win the award for the best doctor to find the cause of a rash."

"Breaking and entering. Adding a new offence to your record?" Detective Tritter said as he walked towards the two doctors. "Dr. Cameron, I thought you knew better than him. I don't really want to arrest the two of you."

"We have permission to be here." said Cameron to Tritter.

"Of course you do. But if I find out otherwise, the two of you will spend the night in a jail cell together. Special arrangements, of course." He paused for a moment. "Just for kicks, what do you two plan on doing once you leave here?"

"Oh, the usual. Cure the patient, fly to Vegas, play some poker, get drunk off our asses, and have the best sex you could ever imagine." House said with the usual sarcasm in his voice as he put his arm on her shoulder.

"Well have fun." Tritter said as he walked out the door to his car.

"He really pisses me off." Cameron said to herself. She turned to face House. "We found what we needed. Let's go." She grabbed her bag off the floor and headed towards the door with her boss close behind. Cameron placed her bag in the back seat of House's car. She turned around to find House standing right in front of her, leaving no room to move. He was grinning.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Watching you blush. Quite amusing actually."

"Funny." she tried to move around him, but he moved in closer.

"Do you really think we could get a jail cell together? If we do, we might make our other inmates jealous." He paused. "I think it'll be fun." he took her hand and placed his keys in them. "Don't crash my car." he move from in front of her and got into the passenger seat of the car. She just shook her head and got into the driver's seat, put the key in the ignition, started the car and drove back to PPTH.

- - -

House and Cameron walked back into House's office.

"Did you find anything?" asked Chase

"The children are taking an allergy medicine with a side effect of a mild rash. But the fever is still unexplanatory." Cameron answered. She walked over to the counter and poured a cup of coffee for House, like she always did. "How are the kids doing? Any side effects to the antibiotics?"

"No reaction. But now their fever's 100 degrees and slowly rising. They also have chills and a headache." said Foreman.

"What could be causing this?" asked Chase.

"Give them aspirin for the headache. Chase, find out what causes these symptoms, starting with 'A'. Cameron, give each kid a scratch test." House's team left to do as they were told.

- - -

"What's going on with you and House?" Foreman asked Cameron once they left the office.

"What do you mean?" she responded. Confused by the question.

"Oh, don't play dumb. You know damn well what he meant." said Chase.

"Nothing's going on. I took him out for his birthday and that's all."

"Right." said Chase

"Whatever." Foreman said as they walked into the room of Alex and Nina Mathers. Both children looked miserable.

"Hello." Cameron said to the children. "I'm Dr. Cameron, this is Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase. We're going to take good care of you." While Cameron and Chase gave the kids the scratch test, Foreman explained to the parents what they were doing. After Chase finished he left to do the job that his boss assigned him. They walked of the room and saw House standing outside.

"Foreman, get a blood sample from each of the kids. Cameron, you have my Clinic duty this week." He tossed her his name tag and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Cameron walked down to the Clinic and replaced her own name tag with House's. She walked over to the Clinic desk and grabbed a chart. She walked to Exam Room 4 and entered.

"Hello. What's the problem?" She said the mother.

"He's keeps sneezing and won't stop." said the mother. Cameron turned to the sneezing boy playing his Game Boy and smiled.

"He seems to have a case Hay Fever." She said the mother.

"Oh." responded the mother. "Sorry. I was just worried."

"That's alright. Many parents do the same thing."

"Thank you Dr. -?"

" House." said Cameron. "I'll write you a prescription to help his sneezing"

"Thank you, Dr. House."

"No problem." Cameron gave the mother the prescription and left the room. As soon as she stepped out for the room, she ran into House.

"You're being nice. When you have my Clinic duty, you can't be nice. It'll ruin my reputation."

"Your reputation of being a complete ass to others?"

"You know me so well." House limped away, popping a couple of Vicodin into his mouth. She smiled and went over to the Clinic desk to grab another chart.

- - -

After Cameron/House's shift at the Clinic, she went back up to House's office.

"How was the shift?" asked Chase.

"Fine. How are the kids?"

"They've started vomiting and now they've got puss-filled lesions on their arms and legs." said Foreman.

"Tularemia." said House.

"Rabbit Fever?" asked Cameron.

"Put them in a clean room, check the parents, and wear masks when you're in the room. Oh! Chase. What disease were you on?" he asked.

"Scarcoidosis" he said.

" 'S'. So close." He walked over to his desk, picked up his giant tennis ball and bounced it off of Chase's head.

- - -

Cameron walked back into House's office to tell the latest news about the children.

"The parents are fine. The kids now have enlarged lymph nodes and a fever of 103 degrees."

"Yup. Rabbit Fever. Tell Foreman and Chase to start the treatment. What time is it?"

"5:30. Why?" she asked.

"We're leaving. I have a reservation."

"A reservation? Where?"

"Yes a reservation. And it's a secret" Cameron went to tell Chase and Foreman to start the treatment. When she returned, House had gotten her purse and coat from her locker. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. How did you get the combination to my locker?"

"A little birdie told me." He stood up and grabbed Cameron's hand and drug her into the Clinic and out the front doors. Dr. Cuddy saw House drag Cameron around the hospital and laughed as she tried to keep up with House. Cuddy decided to go back to her paperwork.

- - -

House and Cameron got onto House's motorcycle and took off to their destination. Their destination was the restaurant where they had their first 'date'. The waiter sat them down. Ironically at the same table they had before. The ordered their food and had a nice and pleasant dinner than they did before. Once they finished, they went back to House's apartment.

"I'm a little tired. I know! Let's have a sleepover. We can braid each other's hair and talk about hot guys all night." Cameron burst out laughing as House finished being a smart-ass.

"I have nothing to sleep in." Cameron said to him sarcastically.

"You can sleep naked. I do it all the time. Although granted your breasts are bigger than mine. Let's not judge okay?"

"Maybe I could just borrow one of your shirts?"

"Fine. Ruin all my fun." House walked into his room, grabbed a shirt out of his drawer, walked back out, and handed it to Cameron.

"Thanks. Where's the bathroom."

"Broken. Looks like you'll have to change here."

"You wish."

"Yes I do." He smirked. "Second door on the right." Cameron walked into the bathroom and changed into House's shirt. When she walked out, He couldn't stop staring at her. "I have to admit, that shirt looks better on you than me." She laughed and sat down on the couch. He joined her and turned on the television. After watching reruns of 'King of Queens' the fell asleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr.s House and Cameron awoke to Alison's cell phone ringing. House

answered it.

"Dr. Cameron's phone, Dr. House speaking."

"Where's Ally?" said the person on the other end of the line.

"Sleeping. You're not a stalker are you?" He asked the girl.

"Nikki. I'm her sister. She said I could stay the weekend with her.

When she wakes up, could you tell her I won't be able to make it?" she

asked.

"Whatever." he said to Cameron's hyperactive sister. She couldn't

help but giggle as she heard House talk to her sister. When he hung up her

phone, he seemed relieved.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Your sister won't be staying with you this weekend." he looked over

at Cameron. "Since we're having a sleepover here, can we have another

one at your place? Pwetty, pwetty pwease?"

"Fine. Only if you stop acting like your 5."

"I wasn't acting like I was 5. I was acting like I was 3. Big

difference."

"Sorry for the mistake."

"Now that we've cleared things up, we can go back to sleep."

"What if I don't want to sleep?" Cameron asked

"I think I'll be able to make you sleep an about a half hour." He

said with a smirk. "Unless we actually do the floor-play."

"Would your leg hurt worse with or without the floor-play? Because it

all leads to the same thing."

"True. Let's skip it this time." he said. She wrapped her arms around

his neck and pressed her body to his. No Viagra will be needed

tonight. Cameron pulled House by his neck into his bedroom. As soon as they

closed the door, they attacked each others lips and Cameron pushed House

onto the bed.

"I'm waiting for the sexy leather outfit and the whips." he told her.

"Sorry. I left my suit at the cleaners. Maybe next time."

Talking was no longer required. Cameron slid her hands under his AC/DC

shirt, pulled it over his head, tossed it to the floor, and pressed her

lips to his. He did the same with hers. Next, she went for his pants.

She quickly unbuttoned them and slid them down to his ankles.

xXx

Cameron laid next to House with her hand on his chest and his arms encircling her waist. The two stayed like this for a while, until there was a knock at House's door. Cameron woke up and answered the door so that House could rest his leg. But first, she had to put on some clothes. She threw on her pants and his shirt and opened the door. Something she would very soon come to regret.

"Not who I came to see, but I guess you'll do." Said Tritter. Cuddy stood next to him. She was surprised to see Cameron wearing House's shirt and looking as though they had done something……physical previously.

"Where's House? And what are you doing here?" asked Cuddy.

"He asked me to come over and bring his Vicodin. But now he's asleep, and I was on my way out." she said.

"I guess I'll come back another time. I don't want to interrupt things." Tritter said as he turned to leave. Cuddy went to follow, but turned back to Cameron.

"If the two of you aren't at work on time Monday, you both have double Clinic hours and you won't be able to get out of it."

"Yes, Dr. Cuddy." With that, Cuddy turned to follow Tritter and go back to PPTH. She shut the door and saw House when she turned around.

"Who was that?" he asked

"Cuddy. We're late for work." She said.

"How late?"

"3 hours."

"We can always make it up tomorrow."

"We don't have work tomorrow."

"My point exactly." With that said, House took Cameron by the hand and lead her back into the bedroom. "Are we skipping the floor-play this time?" he asked her.

"All up to you." She said. They stepped into the room and closed the door behind them. This time, there will be no strip-poker involved. (A//N: Those of you with perverted minds, like Sarah and Brad and all of my other friends, you all know what's gonna happen. wink wink)


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, both Cameron and House were forced to take double shifts. This meant 20 hours of patients and Clinic duty, and 20 hours of doing whatever Cuddy wanted them to do. After working for about 16 hours straight, House decided to take a break. He brought Cameron along with him to find his other two ducklings. They only had 4 hours left until their shift ended, so they decided to play 'Bullshit'.

"Bullshit." Cameron said to Chase as he laid down his 2 aces.

"And how do you know that I'm lying?" He asked

"Because I have all four." She smirked at him. This all went on for about 3 and a half hours. Dr. Wilson walked into House's office and saw his best friend playing card games with his employees.

"What are you doing? Don't you still have Clinic duty?" He asked.

"Yes, but I don't feel like dealing with more idiots."

Wilson left the office to go home, followed by Chase then Foreman. Unfortunately for House, Cuddy came in the room. Cameron grabbed hers and House's bags and headed into the differential room to grab their coats.

"I want to thank you for actually doing your job. And also for not insulting the patients." She told him. As she turned to leave, she stopped Cameron and thanked her as well for staying as long as she did. House and Cameron left his office and headed towards the parking garage and hopped onto his motorcycle.

"How about we don't go to my place tonight and go to yours." Greg asked Alison. Ever since they slept together (multiple times), they called each other by their first names.

"I'm up for that. I also think we should lock the doors and disconnect the phone." She whispered into his ear before they took off. When she saw the smirk spread across his face, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and they took off.


End file.
